


Walls

by dreamkist



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Loneliness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

The elevator stopped and creaked open. Claire was surprised to see a familiar figure enter, shrugging on her jacket. She switched her camera to the other hand to get that arm in the sleeve. When she was finished she looked at Claire.

“What are you doing here?” Jessica asked with her usual bluntness.

Claire couldn’t help but be amused by the woman’s orneriness. She had to admit she found something appealing about her directness. “Good to see you too.”

Jessica rolled her eyes.

“My mom lives here,” Claire said even though no one had asked.

Jessica didn’t say anything else and Claire thought she was going to be ignored until Jessica said, “I have a case across the street.” The terse statement was the explanation for her presence.

They both looked up to see what progress the elevator had made. It made a sad ding and the doors slid open to reveal the ground floor.

Claire smiled as Jessica exited the elevator in a hurry.

It was a week later and as Claire waited for the elevator she was greeted with a charming, “Seriously?”

“I’m just as happy about it as you are,” she replied. Then she looked over at the woman beside her. She looked tired, more so than usual. Jessica Jones was intriguing, Claire thought, despite what her better judgment might have to say about getting more involved with supers. “Interesting case?”

“No. Just the usual cheating scumbag.”

They got on the elevator together and pushed their respective floor numbers.

They stopped at Jessica’s floor and she walked off.

“Always a pleasure, Ms. Jones,” she called out.

She received a wave without a look back.

Claire leaned against the lobby wall. It was a dreary evening after a dreary day. She wasn’t sure why she was waiting, but she wanted to see if Jessica would would make an appearance.

Just when she was about to leave the elevator doors opened to reveal Jessica.

“Want to get a drink?” She straightened her stiff back.

Jessica eyed her for a moment then shrugged and said, “Sure.”

The bar they ended up in had a cat.

“There better not be fur in my drink,” Jessica complained to the bartender.

He put her drink down in front of her without saying a word.

“May I?” Claire indicated the camera sitting on the bar.

“Go ahead,” she said and gulped half her drink down.

“You ever take pictures of other things?” There were only pictures of the man she was following.

“Like what? Puppies?” Jessica downed the rest of her drink and signaled for more.

“I don’t know. People? Regular people doing regular things?” She noticed the cat was interested in the camera strap.

“That’s what those are. And no, it’s not a hobby. I’m not going to take pictures of butterflies.”

Claire raised the camera and found Jessica in the viewfinder. She took a picture of the extremely grumpy look she got with the cat approaching in the background.

The cat rubbed against Jessica’s arm that was propped on the bar and she jumped up. “Let’s get out of here.” She tossed her drink back and headed out.

That was how Claire found herself shoved up against a wall outside a bar with an incredibly strong woman kissing her desperately. Yeah, it was a little abrupt, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Jessica’s strength was equal parts thrilling and scary. Claire bit at her lip and was rewarded with a thigh thrust between her legs.

Claire rolled her hips and enjoyed the sensation while Jessica worked her way down Claire’s neck.

Jessica's phone rang loud and unrelenting. “Shit,” Jessica said at last and stopped to pull it out of her pocket.

Claire caught her breath as Jessica looked at it. She could see the red of her lips and cheeks in the light from the phone. She looked beautiful.

She looked up and said, “I gotta go.” She hesitated then added, “Thanks for the drinks.”

“See you around,” Claire said. She almost got a smile. Claire nodded at Jessica and they went their separate ways.


End file.
